


The Secrets We Keep

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alpacas, Crack, F/M, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of overly-tragic V/L vs. V/D fics. Complete and utter disturbing crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is _all_ [](http://captainofidiots.livejournal.com/profile)[**captainofidiots**](http://captainofidiots.livejournal.com/)' fault. :P

Logan should’ve known, should’ve prepared himself for this, should never have let himself become this vulnerable. But, like the fool he’d always been, he’d let himself believe – just this once – that the universe would let him be happy. So close, yet so far. And now, as he thought back on it all, he could see the signs, the little hints of betrayal stemming back to the very beginning…

  
 _“Well…?” He rested on one knee before her, ring box bared in one hand._

 _Veronica bit her lip hesitantly for one second, the flash of some memory deep within her eyes – a love never quite forgotten. But it was just a moment, and then she was with him again, smiling, nodding, “Yes, Logan…”_

  
He could still see the sparkle in her eye, even now, at the bottom of the cheapest, coarsest bottle of vodka he’d found at the Sac-n-Pac. The glow in her cheeks that he’d spotted, even days before she’d finally confessed to him. And he hadn’t even thought it odd how nervous she’d been. Also hadn’t even thought to be wary of his best friend’s constant presence. After all, whatever history Veronica had, she’d married _him_. That had to mean she loved him, had to mean she was his…

  
 _“You’re happy?” Veronica’s smile was tight and didn’t quite reach her eyes._

 _He didn’t even notice, of course, catching her in a deep kiss. “Why wouldn’t I be happy?” His hand reached between them to slowly caress her belly._

 _And she just smiled that enigmatic smile. “No reason,” and clutched him to her._

  
He realized now that those months must’ve been complete hell for her. She obviously hadn’t known which of them had been the real father. And all that time she’d lied, gambled, that it had been him. It must’ve been torture for her, not knowing every minute whether or not it would all come crashing down on her.

Logan hoped she’d suffered. A lot. In fact, he hoped she was suffering right now. Bitch deserved it. All those years and he’d never even _looked_ at another woman. But, of course, she wouldn’t feel the same way about him. No one did, and no one ever would…

  
 _“Just one more push.”_

 _Veronica’s hand clasped around his, in pain…and was that fear? And then a wailing could be heard, and the doctor got the most curious expression on his face, looking back and forth between Veronica, Logan, and…_

 _Logan had looked, realized, and all of a sudden felt sick, racing from the hospital room. Out, out, away, images of what was supposed to be_ his _son burned into his brain…_

 _Alone. Left out. Always the one abandoned…_

 _He didn’t even know if Veronica had called after him. He didn’t even know if he cared._

  
The bottle was empty, useless in his hands. He threw it into the wall angrily, watching sparkling shards of glass fly through the room. Maybe some of them cut him; he didn’t even feel it through the pain inside him. Liquor was supposed to be strong enough to hold back even the worst of tears, but it was failing him now. It seemed fitting that, in the end, even his last source of refuge should abandon him.

He hadn’t even realized that he’d fallen to the ground, curled against the wall in pain and glass, until the door to the study – what had been _their_ study – opened, and he saw the solemn face of his betrayer.

And, at least this once, his anger didn’t betray him:

“How _could_ you?!” he spat out venomously. “After all we’ve been through together? After all—?” He choked up as that damning image from the hospital mere hours ago came back to him…

  
 _…Logan frowned as he saw what the doctor did. Four legs. Fur. Black beady eyes looking up at him._

 _“Meeh!” the newborn cried out to the world._

  
“I hate you!” Logan screamed at his former best friend. “I’ll never forgive you for this!”

And the alpaca balefully could only muster a sad “Meeh…” in response.


End file.
